Hitch assemblies are typically designed to be mounted to vehicles to allow the towing of towed vehicles such as trailers. Hitch assemblies are typically bolted directly to the towing vehicle's frame to attempt to generally distribute stress applied during operation over the vehicle frame. Some exemplary hitch assemblies include a central frame member or crossbar having mounting brackets connected at each end for mounting the hitch assembly to the frame of the towing vehicle. A receiver box having a rearwardly facing opening or cavity is often mounted to the crossbar for the receipt of a hitch or draw bar that carries a hitch ball or other means of allowing connection to a trailer.
Hitch assemblies are often attached to large vehicles, especially vehicles capable of towing large loads. Many of these vehicles are operated by individuals having commercial or industrial uses on a jobsite or other terrain. Further, many of these individuals may have to leave the vehicle for a period of time and traverse the jobsite or terrain on foot. In these cases, the individual may soil their footwear prior to having to return to the vehicle. Unless removed, the soiled footwear may accumulate within the vehicle or even be accumulated within that individual's office or home.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an accessory mountable on an exterior portion of a vehicle that is configured to assist an individual remove soil from his footwear. There is also a need for a hitch mount assembly that can mount various removable accessories thereon such as a brush or scraper. Additionally, there is a need to provide a hitch mount assembly that does not require the hitch ball to be removed to be attached and/or removed from the vehicle.